


The Cute Kitten Boy

by Love332



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Humor, M/M, Neko Zero., Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love332/pseuds/Love332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname gives Zero a potion that will delay the transformation. But instead turns him into a neko. And our dear Kaname is ready examine our dear neko Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Kitten Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to everyone!
> 
>  **Warnings_The Characters are kind of OOCs. Kaname's pervert mind. ******
> 
> I had found this amazing KanamexZero doujinshi and couldn't help to write as a fiction. The plot is quite the same as the doujinshi but I changed some things. Hope you don't mind!
> 
>  **Pairings-KanamexZero ******
> 
>  **Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight. Nor the setting. ******

**The Cute Kitten Boy**

'' I have a potion for you to drink that may delay your transformation to Level E." Kaname said to Zero.

Kaname had called Zero to his room to talk to him when he was patrolling the grounds. Zero refused to go first but when Kaname said 'For Yuki' he immediately went.

So now he was in the pure-blood's room, talking to him.

Zero was surprised to hear that there was a potion to delay his transformation to Level E. He never heard that kind of potion. He was suspicious as why Kuran-senpai was helping him, but shrugged thinking it was for Yuki.

'' So if there is that kind of potion, would you please give it to me?'' Zero asked boyishly.

Kaname had to suppress his urge to not tackle the cute boy. He liked Zero for some time now, but couldn't confess his feelings. '' Tomorrow I am going to confess my feelings and will do so much more.'' Kaname told himself. He smirked and gave Zero the bottle of potion.

Zero didn't like that smirk and left as quickly as possible after taking the potion.

'' Soon you wouldn't be running away, but will be begging me to do more." Kaname thought evilly.

###### 

{Sun Dorm in Zero's room}

Zero was now in his room, changing his uniform to pajamas. He went to the bathroom to take a long, warm shower. When he came outside, he was feeling sleepy. He drank the potion quickly and went to bed to sleep. It didn't take too long for Zero to drift in to dreamland.

###### 

{The next day}

{ Moon Dorm in Kaname's room}

'' Kaname-sama, why did Kiryuu came yesterday?" Aido asked wonderingly.

Kaname looked at Aido from his paperwork and said, '' I had to give him something." with that said he continued his paperwork. But Aido didn't finished his questioning.

'' Kaname-sama, I was wondering why you gave Kiryuu your blood?" Aido asked again.

At that Kaname stopped working, he put his chin in his hands and said dreamingly " I gave Zero my blood because he is so irresistible and so cute when he is drinking my blood. Isn't he?

Before Aido could answer, Zero burst in the room and shouted ''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME KURAN-SENPAI?

Kaname smirked and said innocently, ''What are you talking about, Kiryuu-kun, I didn't do anything to you and you are looking perfectly fine."

Zero was going to shout again, but stopped when he suddenly grew kitten ears and a kitten tail. He looked at himself and said frighteningly '' Is this your doing, Kuran-senpai? If it is how are you doing it?"

Kaname stood up and was approaching Zero. '' I think the potion didn't work with your genetics and turned you to a neko."

''W-what?" Zero stuttered.

Kaname was in front of Zero and was stroking Zero's cat ears. '' Don't worry , I have a potion that will turn you back, but until then let me examine you and every part of your body." As he said that he unbutton Zero's shirt and ran his fingers through a nipple.

''Ahh... s-top it s-enpai." Zero moaned and tried to get away. Kaname nipped Zero's kitten ears and said ''Are you afraid of me that I will examine you?''

''No that's not it.'' Zero replied breathlessly.

'' If it is not that, relax and enjoy what I will do next to you." Kaname smirked seductively.

###### 

{Outside Kaname's room}

''Ahh..."

''Does it hurts?''

''ran-senpai..''

Aido had long ago went outside. He was sitting on the doorstep and was listening the embarrassing noises that was coming from the room.

''Sorry Kiryuu." Aido said guiltily. He could help Kiryuu, but he was only a servant of the great Kaname Kuran.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally want to know you readers think about it!


End file.
